Fire Temple
A puzzle dungeon created with 4 major puzzles, a secret puzzle and the boss. Dungeon Parts Puzzle 1 This puzzle revolves around pressing switches to open doors. Puzzle 2 This puzzle requires to walk the correct path in lava. Failing to do so will result in the person warping to a "fail site" that has a warp to the beginning. Puzzle 3 This puzzle needs switches to be pressed, however no backtracking is allowed as cracks as formed when you walk on the floor. Stepping on a cracked floor will result in you being sent to a "fail site" that has a warp to the beginning of the part. Puzzle 4 This puzzle is a warp puzzle and you need to go into the correct warps to finish. To complete this one one must also find the hidden Warp Key. Secret Puzzle To access this puzzle you first need to find the Secret Entrance Key that is found on the fail site of Puzzle 2: Part 2. Finishing this puzzle gives you the Secret Key that is later used to gain an additional 2 boxes at the end. Pokémon No Pokémon are in the dungeon except the boss. Boss The boss of the Fire Temple is the legendary Pokémon Heatran. Heatran guards the Temple Treasure of the Fire Temple and the Heat Ribbon. Heatran is protective to its land, and after failing to drive the player out, it attacks the player. At the end of the fight, Heatran tells the player that the treasure is lousy to Heatran anyway, so it does not matter if the player takes the treasure. Heatran then disappears into the lava. The Heat Ribbon can be obtained. * Heatran (rare chance of dropping it's respective Heart Slate) FT_Boss.png|Heatran FT_End.png|End Room Items There are only keys in this dungeon that one must collect. Keys * Fire Temple Key 1 * Fire Temple Key 2 * Fire Temple Key 3 * Fire Temple Key 4 * Warp Key * Boss Key * Flame Key * Second Flame Key * Secret Entrance Key * Secret Key Temple Treasure The End Room gives 2 Temple Treasures with 2 more being unlockable if you have completed the secret puzzle and obtained the Secret Key. The follow are possible inside of the item: * Red Silk (For a limited time only) * Event Token (1) (For a limited time only) * Silver Key * Relic Copper * Relic Band * Relic Platinum * Golden Apple * Huge Apple * Lum Berry * Max Ether * Full Restore * Escape Rope * Max Revive * Flame Plate * Fire Stone * Fire Dust * Fire Diamond * Poke (So far 1k-1.5k-2k but unsure if more or less can be obtained) * Nothing (this is an Error) * Coronet Rock * TM Rock Tomb Dungeon Objective Restrictions * Levels are set to 50 * No Items are allowed * Parties are disbanded Rules * One must obtain the Boss Key to finish the dungeon, to get the boss key one needs to collect Fire Temple Keys 1 to 4. Tips *Bring a Pokémon with U-turn to help complete puzzles 2, 3 and the secret puzzle. Trivia *This was originally created as a weekly party event dungeon that was later made permanent *This dungeon was official released on 1/12/2017 *The solutions to the puzzles change each day Solutions to the Puzzles FT21 1 12 2017.png|Puzzle 2 as of 1/12/2017 FT22 1 12 2017.png|Part2 as of 1/12/2017 FT23 1 12 2017.png|Part3 as of 1/12/2017 FT31 1 12 2017.png|Puzzle 3 as of 1/12/2017 FT32 1 12 2017.png|Part2 as of 1/12/2017 FT33 1 12 2017.png|Part3 as of 1/12/2017 FT47 1 12 2017.png|Puzzle 4 as of 1/12/2017 FT48 1 12 2017.png|Hidden as of 1/12/2017 FT49 1 12 2017.png|Un-hidden as of 1/12/2017 FT41 1 12 2017.png|Step 1 as of 1/12/2017 FT42 1 12 2017.png|Step 2 as of 1/12/2017 FT43 1 12 2017.png|Step 3 as of 1/12/2017 FT44 1 12 2017.png|Step 4 as of 1/12/2017 FT45 1 12 2017.png|Step 5 as of 1/12/2017 FT46 1 12 2017.png|Step 6 as of 1/12/2017 FT201 1 12 2017.png|Entrance to get Secret Entrance Key FT20 1 12 2017.png|Warp to get Secret Entrance Key as of 1/12/2017 FTS1 1 12 2017.png|Secret Puzzle as of 1/12/2017 FTS2 1 12 2017.png|Part2 as of 1/12/2017 Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Archford Dungeons Category:Archford Category:Temples